deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
The Decisive Battle of St. Canard
The Decisive Battle of St. Canard is the two-part season finale of Book 1 of DuckTales: War for Duckburg. It showcases the desperate battle for St. Canard, the death of Admiral Zhao, the reunion with Della Duck, and her first meeting with her family. Description The Fire Nation occupation has decided to exterminate St. Canard and begin a massive battle. Scrooge and his family must stop Admiral Zhao's schemes and learn the true identity of the Black Spirit. Plot Part 1: Conflagration! As Scrooge and his family party check into the St. Canard Grand Hotel, Donald begins to feel frustrated that the Black Spirit has still not unveiled his identity to them. Huey promises to cheer his uncle up with a late night pizza. Darkwing Duck arrives at Scrooge's dinner table to warn that something big is coming to St. Canard, and it is not friendly. Just then they spot black snow coming down. The Fire Nation fleet has begun their invasion. They send boats and tanks in to attack the streets. On his flagship, Zhao informs Iroh that they will rewrite history by eviscerating St. Canard. Iroh concernedly tells Zhao history is not always kind to participants, Zhao condescendingly assures him that this will not be like Iroh's legendary failure at Ba Sing Se. Zuko arrives at St. Canard on a stolen motorbike and radios Iroh he has a plan. Meanwhile at City Hall, the Justice Ducks gather with the St. Canard police and the McDuck party to discuss the threat to the city and to watch for looters. People like Splatter Phoenix and Quackerjack will try to loot the stores. Scrooge vows to his family they were once yellow when they fled Duckburg, and it's time to rewrite history themselves. The Fire Nation deals the first strikes on a St. Canard police car. Then the police begin charging at the firebenders with riot shields, guns and riot clubs. On Scrooge's end, he and Launchpad use a fighter jet to do a shooting run on a trebuchet crew on a nearby ship. With the night approaching, Iroh insists Zhao wait for the next round. Then, Malu and some more are handpicked by Zhao at night; They are Captain Kabul, Vachir and Jee. Zhao gives them special gifts by planting small devices with the Fire Nation insignia on them. Taking shelter at the St. Canard Grand Hotel, Gosalyn shows a ninja outfit calling herself Kunoichiduck having watched films such as Art of the Ninja Dragon. At the St. Canard art museum, Splatter Phoenix leads a gang to steal paintings with which she will replace with some of her own design and want more profits. She also wants to get a prized Darkwing Duck statue so she can redesign it. Then, the Black Spirit appears demanding what she is doing. When the gang tries to fight him, the gang members are outmatched. Splatter Phoenix growls and paints his swords red and lights them on fire. However, the swords give off fire waves when swung and Splatter Phoenix is defeat. Being told to clear out, Splatter tells the Black Spirit about Zhao's plans and will probably have killed Dewey by then. This intrigues the spirit and taps the mask, before he sets out to prove Splatter Phoenix wrong. The next morning, Vachir begins by shooting fire arrows at homes, rousting kids from their homes. Then Goldie extinguishes the fires. As Scrooge heads to the St. Canard park, he finds Admiral Zhao waiting who is demanding a fight to the death. Scrooge tries to protest as he has never killed, but Avatar Roku's spirit tells Scrooge to be decisive if he is to protect his loved ones. Kabul begins raiding the St. Canard Public Library and takes some comic books. Suddenly, he is met by the angry Morgana Macawber. Donald having broken off tries to get root beer for Daisy, only to be met by the magician Malu who seeks a contest of might. Donald frantically dodges the magician's attacks but seeing a stack of shelves kicks them down like dominoes and defeats him. He also gets curious about the insignia on Malu's character. Webby and Gosalyn get along and soon fight a Fire Nation fencer who has the same device that Zhao gave the others. Gosalyn uses some of Drake Mallard's ninja tools collection and seems to be at an advantage until the fencer catches her off guard. Webby and then, the shadow of Lena coming to life saves Gosalyn. While taking shelter, the Muddlefoots also receive a surprise gift from a Fire Nation soldier. Zuko spots something suspicious within the giftbox and insists to Binkie not to open the box, but Tank opens the box anyway. He finds a Fire Nation insignia stamp inside. On his end, Jee finds Gizmoduck and decides to duel him. As the fight between Zhao and Scrooge continues, Huey and Dewey come to Scrooge's aid. Smirking, Zhao reveals his trump card: a remote detonator and presses it before Darkwing can stop him. Scrooge sadly and angrily demands what is happening, and Zhao explains his soldiers are distributing conflagration bombs throughout the city to kill everything in it. When it goes off, the bomb can kill in a five-mile radius. Zhao also says he intends to make the Ducks' last moments pure agony within 10 minutes. With Malu's bomb armed, Donald begins to panic in his usual quack panic attacks. On their end, Gosalyn and Webby spot the fencer's conflagration bomb beeping wildly causing them to panic. They pin the fencer down and he explains the conflagration bombs will go off in 10 minutes and kill the entire city. Lena calms Gosalyn and Webby down so they can figure out how to disarm the bomb. They open the bomb and see three wires. Lena points out the wire which will likely detonate the bomb via telepathy and after a near panic, Gosalyn cuts the blue wire, safely disarming the bomb. The Black Spirit also thumbs up the girls and comments how Gosalyn could be a superheroine already. Zhao is knocked into a tree but recovers and shows something which he says will horrify Scrooge, the ability to use firebending to make melee weapons and Zhao forms a fiery spear shocking the ducks greatly. Part 2: Della Duck! The Black Spirit fights through more Fire Nation soldiers and sees the Muddlefoots thinking their conflagration bomb is a little nightlight. Tank insists on having it in his bedroom but Honker senses something is wrong. Just then, Avatar Roku appears, throws the bomb out and blasts it skyward with airbending, detonating it at a safe distance. Herb and Binkie think the bomb was fireworks. Zuko tackles the panicking Donald in the grocery store blaming him for trying to bomb him. Beakley and a vixen form S.H.U.S.H. named Femme Appeal arrive and work to disarm the bomb, with Femme flirtatiously proving Donald's innocence and Zhao's the attempted murderer. After disarmed the bomb, Femme kisses Malu playfully then Zuko with Beakley calling it "Causing several fire hazards." While continuing the fight with Zhao, moments of Della's life flash before Dewey's eyes causing him to lose focus. Neptunia fights some firebenders with two tridents and spots one's conflagration bomb about to go off. She throws him into the water and gets a million microbes to eat the bomb's wiring. Zuko also joins the fight between Scrooge vs. Zhao with the prince wanting Scrooge. Zhao insists that the Richest Duck in the World is his prey but Zuko says it's his mission to regain his honor. Goldie spots Vachir's conflagration bomb about to detonate, but Louie runs in, grabs the headband the bomb is attached to, and using a hammer throw technique, throws the bomb safely away. Gizmoduck struggles against Jee who is using a saber ignited by firebending. The duel lands near Scrooge's fight and Jee's conflagration bomb begins blinking. Scrooge senses that Zhao's going to kill innocents to bring him down. Gizmoduck deploys robotic tentacles to try and defuse the bomb. Zuko also shows wire cutters showing a bit of good inside him. Elsewhere, Launchpad remembers his demolition derby times and runs down a few Fire Nation soldiers with a taxi cab. In the library, Morgana fights the soldiers with red and green demon spirits. Trying to get a good gunshot, Kabul finds his conflagration bomb on his armor blinking and he panics. The Black Spirit runs in and uses his swords to destroy the bomb before it detonates. Kabul bows vowing not to expose the spirit's identity. Morgana senses Della's essense under the spirit's mask. Scrooge's situation turns worse and is knocked into a playground by Zhao. The admiral defeats him with a kick to the back. Huey swings nunchuks and gets a few good hits but Zhao German suplexes the red shirted duckling. Seeing his family being defeated, Dewey in despair knowing he might never see his mother again tries a final shoulder charge, but Zhao burns the blue shirted duck's shoulder. Iroh stands in front of Zhao and his squad who are about to deliver the final blow. The uncle admits it was he and Zuko who saved Della Duck from the Moon and told her to conceal her identity. Angered, Zhao orders Iroh taken into custody who surrenders willingly. As Dewey and Huey cry out to Della, Zhao triumphantly gloats how he has fulfilled his destiny and the names the Fire Nation will call him. His speech is interrupted when the Black Spirit jumps from the sky and doing a spinning sword attack to blow back Zhao. This surprises Scrooge, Huey and Dewey but the spirit says he wants to save the heart-to-heart until after Zhao is defeated. Seeing the Black Spirit aiding the Ducks causes Zhao to fly over the edge and as Jeong Jeong warned, his lack of discipline allows the Black Spirit to control the battle, exposing him to the warrior's sword attacks. Darkwing Duck meets with Launchpad and the two take out a Fire Nation tank after a bit of clumsiness. At the St. Canard harbor, Zhao tries sweeping fire kicks on the Black Spirit and then, the entire Duck-McDuck family party surrounds Zhao. He says he surrenders, but tries to knife Scrooge. However, the Black Spirit scrapes the side of the admiral's face with his swords. Morgana calls open the Ocean Spirit for aid and it's hand grabs Zhao, lifting him high. The Black Spirit offers a hand to save the admiral, but Zhao firebends at the spirit's mask making a massive crack in it and Zhao is dragged underwater, disappearing from view. The fleet hears Zhao is dead and order full retreat. The Black Spirit stands before the Ducks and says that fighting alongside them was a grand honor. Scrooge insists he can fix the mask for a price, but the spirit knows the mask's breaking is inevitable. He also says for the family to see who he really is and the mask cracks violently. Then, Della Duck's face is revealed to her family and friends. Seeing their mother for the first time, Donald's triplets cry in Della's arms as they greet her. Della says she is sorry for being stubborn when she stole the Spear of Selene rocket and promises to make up for the times she lost. After regaining her composure, Della says "It's good to be home again." with a smile. Later, Roxanne Featherly interviews Della at a St. Canard radio station and the latter says she enjoyed adventuring with her family, and once thought if she could explore space, she could make her family even more happier as well as herself. When the cosmic storm hit, she was on the moon all alone. Della also says she will live with Donald to help raise the triplet kids and help them end the war the Fire Nation has caused. Roxanne also asks if Della is going to trim her long hair back to the shoulder length she had before she disappeared in space. In the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Ozai informs Azula of the events at St. Canard, as well as the failures of Iroh and Zuko and the death of Zhao before giving her an undisclosed task. Memorable Quotes *Scrooge: 'I hate to steal y'er line Darkwing Duck but... Let's get.... DANGEROUS!' (Scrooge leading the charge against the Fire Nation) *Admiral Zhao: 'I didn't want to use the conflagration bombs to kill you all, but I chose to. In ten minutes, my conflagration bombs will purge all of St. Canard of the filth, and you and Darkwing Duck's last moments will be pure agony. While I go down in history as a hero of the Fire Nation.' (explaining the conflagration bombs) *Iroh: 'It was me all along, Admiral! I and Prince Zuko saved Della from the Moon when she gave up hope of getting off the Moon! If you feel anyone needs to be punished by the Fire Lord, it should be me!' *Admiral Zhao: 'Today, is the birth of a new legend. The Fire Nation will for generations, starting today, tell stories of the great Zhao who eviscerated the entire Duck and McDuck families. Every Firebender will call me Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Duckslayer, ZHAO... THE INVINCIBLE!' *Black Spirit Della: 'Zhao! Take my hand! Justice, not vengeance!' (seeing Zhao being taken by the Ocean Spirit) *Black Spirit Della: 'I, the Black Spirit, was honored to fight alongside you to the end. But now, it will soon be time to say goodbye. Zhao's last blast was so intense it will soon break my mask apart. The lion mask you see before you, doesn't have much time left before the wearer is revealed.' (after Zhao's last firebend and death) *Black Spirit Della: 'Nothing can stop my mask's cracking now. So, Scrooge, Donald, the three triplets, Beakley, Webbigail, Launchpad, it's time for you all to see who I really am.' (before the Black Spirit mask cracks) *Huey, Dewey, Louie: 'Mom? MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! We're so glad to meet you, Mom!' (The triplets meet their mother in tears for the first time) *Della Duck: 'My angel boys... It's been long...! At last, we're... WE'RE FINALLY TOGETHER!' (Della tearfully meeting her kids for the first time) *Della Duck: (during her interview at a St. Canard radio station) 'You could say I've been through Hell and back, Roxanne. For so long, I thought that if I could bring the stars to my boys, even it if's photos, I'd be even happier. But when the cosmic storm that I called Hibachi 792 hit, I felt so alone on the Moon for so many years. When I saw my boys on tv from the Moon, I was eager to see them in person. Then, this man, Prince Zukini got my wish and brought me from the Moon. I think there just might be good in Zukini yet. I'm gonna live with Donald to help care for our boys, make up for lost times, and end this war the Fire Nation had started.' *Roxanne Featherly: 'It seems you've been away from Duckburg, for quite a long time. And that hair is almost like those kabuki artists in Japan. So, Della, will you be able to afford to trim that hair back to shoulder-length like it was when you adventured with Scrooge and Donald? Or do you wanna keep the long hair?' *Ozai: 'Zhao is dead, St. Canard in the enemy's hands, Iroh has failed in his mission, as has your brother, Zuko. I have a task for you.' Trivia *This is one of the three episodes where Admiral Zhao lashes out after defeat. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Named Category:Fan Made Category:Hiromichi Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg